Cuipid Shot Me
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Skuld and Ruffnut have been dating since dragons had been accepted on Berk, and Ruffnut has a thing for inappropriate places it do it, and they've dragged in lot of the other's in on there long nights, but never Tuffnut, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N short story for V-Day!**

**Don't like girlxgirlxboy (a.k.a threesome) LEAVE! if not enjoy**

* * *

I laughed as I watched Tuffnut get thrown across the room by Ruffnut, she then walked over to me and sat down against the acdemeys walls. I cuddled into her side and she smirked at the guys who were blushing, all execpt Tuffnut who just smirked at us. Hiccup talked about the dragons that were attacking boats off to the east of our shores on another island, which was one of our allies, and how a few of us would be traivling there.

Hiccup read off the names his father had given him, and I held Ruff's hand hoping it hasn't her... or _him_.

"Snoutlout, Astrid, Myself, and Fishlegs" I was mentally cheering when Hiccup added "and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Skuld will stay here and help watch the vilage."

The three of us nodded and then walked hom since our dragons had been sleeping from the late night attack.

I waved at Ruffnut and Tuffnut as we seperated, I talked with my brother, Snoutlout, who was sad that I would not be going, but I replied "at least Hiccup's going" He blushed and yelled "I don't like him!" I laughed "I never said that Snoutlout" my brother blushed and stalked to the house as the rain started.

**~Three Days Later~**

I sighed as I leaned against Ruffnut, my body in between her legs as we watched Tuffnut chase Fang around the bedroom. The rain hadn't stoped since the group left and I had started to get worried, but thankfuly Ruffnut was here to calm me down.

She played with my knee length black hair as I hummed at her soft touched, forgetting Tuffnut was there. Ruffnut started to whisper into my ear making me shiver.

"Let me touch you Skuld, he'll never now, it'll be our dirty little secert" I pushed back into her as her rough, but soft fingers sliped under my mid thigh length white wool tank. They slipped under the black legging and rubbed my inner thigh.

I muffled a moan against my hand as Tuff glanced at us. Ruffnut slid in one of her fingers making me bite into my hand, the crimson liqui, sweet on my lips. Ruffnut placed her lips onto my neck and bit down drawing blood, and I bucked into her hand, as two fingers slipped past my folds and into me.

Tuffnut by now was watching us. Ruffnut sucked on the wound as I gripped her knees, rocking as she moved her fingers in a 'come here' motion. I closed my green-gray eyes, as the feeling took over, I gasped as Ruffnuts hands undid my leather belt, then slipped off the white fur vest, my top going soon after. I gasped as her hand rubbed the covered munds as the other stoped it's movment inside me.

I opened my eyes to see Tuffnut blushing, I smirked and pulled Ruffnut's hand. She looked over at her brother and then grined wickidly, she motioned Tuffnut to come closer. Tuffnut gulped and walked closer, once he was standing infront of his, I reached out and grabbed his long blonde hair, pulling him down and conected our mouths.

Ruffnut's fingers started to move again while the hand massasing my breast left to remove the bindings. I slipped my tounge into Tuffnut's mouth, moaning in to it as Ruffnut pressed against the little bundle of nerves.

Tuffnuts rough hands moved to my uncovered breasts and cupped them lightly, I whimpered and let out mouths part, I leaned back on Ruff's shoulder, She watched Tuffnut as he licked my breast, slowly around the perked nipple and then he bite it gently. I arched my back into him as heat pooled down in my stomach.

"Tuff I think Skuld wants you to touch her eleswere don't you darling?" Ruff asked running her hands through my hair and I whimpered slightly as Tuff's hand slid down next to Ruff's.

Tuff smirked at me and circled his three fingers around my enterance. I pulled his hair and the finger sliped into me, as I screamed out.

The twin smirked at me as I closed my eyes panting.

* * *

**I SHALL TAKE REQUESTS NOW! anything from K, K+, T, and M. Any pairings mainly BunnyXJacl and PitchXJack, but I'm open to anything, I also write for How To Train Your Dragon. HAVE AT IT! Also please read my other stories :)**


	2. Tuffnut's Dead

**A.N Next chapter, Enjoy,**

* * *

I snuggled closer to Ruffnut as she petted my hair. I looked up and nipped at her lips, whincing slightly at the pain, Ruffnut's hand traced paterens on my back as I pressed our lips togther. I licked her bottom lip with my tounge and she opened her mouth without any complaint. I moaned into the kiss as her hands went to cup my breasts. Braking the kiss I rolled us so Ruffnut was on her back, and I staratled her waist.

She smirked as I leaned down to nip at her neck, she neaded my breasts slowly making me moan slightly.

"Hey guys they-" Tuffnut walked into the room and stopped looking at us, I squeked and pressed my face into Ruffnuts neck. Tuffnut recovered and continued "they're back and are at the docks unloading right now" he turned and left.

I licked Ruffnuts lips before slidding off the bed and threw my long hair over my shoulders as I picked up my clothes. I didn't rebind my chest, I sliped on the black leggings and mid thigh length white wool tank, I picked up the white fur vest and leather belt. I leaned over and kissed Ruffnut before leaving.

Walking down the stairs I paused looking at Tuffnut who was about to walk up, but he stopped at the bottom eyeing my breasts. Without the bindings they were there full size and not the A-cup everyone thoght they were.

I skiped every other step as I came face to face with Tuffnut.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, a small light kiss, but it didn't mean nothing, I had never kissed any of the people Ruffnut and I had roped into our little adventures, but Tuffnut was different.

"See ya at the docks" I whispered and raced out of the house, slipping on the boots, before I decended the hill.

I reached the docks fully dressed the leather belt around my midsection and my vest on and the boots on the right foot.

I looked around the villagers, looking for my brother. After four days I really missed him, the longest we had gone without seeing eachother was a day, and I needed someone to talk to that wasn't my girlfriend or dragon.

"Skuld!" Snoutlout yelled and waved at me, I raced over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey" I smiled and we walked out of the dock area and back up talking about his trip and how boring it as, making me comment 'so no wild sex with Hiccup?' he hit over the head for that.

"So what happened to you, couldn't been as cool as me" I cut him off "but there was no wild sex" Snoutlout glared at me and I smiled.

"I had wild sex" he gave me a look and said "really?"

I nodded and looked around before leaning and whispering "I had sex with Tuffnut and Ruffnut."

My brother stoped and just stood there, "Snoutlout?" I asked as his got red.

"Hey Skuld" Ruffnut said as she slid her arms around my waist and Tuffnut walked down behind her, and that's when my brother exploded.

_**Tuffnut I am going to kill you!**_

* * *

**A.N hahaha... still taking requests.**


End file.
